


Откровение; no light. no light

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Мой профиль на фикбук https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> Мой профиль на фикбук https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

You want a revelation,  
You wanna get right  
But it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation

  
  
Энджел, если бы ты только знала, зачем я сделал это с тобой. Я не хотел так поступать, но обстоятельства просто вынудили меня. Моя милая тыковка. Ты навсегда останешься в моем сердце. Я хотел быть твоим героем, я хотел окружить тебя заботой, чтобы ты чувствовала себя в безопасности, чтобы никто не посмел и пальцем тебя тронуть. Прости. Я не смог.   
  
Спрятать тебя ото всех было единственным решением. Я всегда хотел для тебя только самого лучшего.   
  
Не стоило слушать Искателей, они обманули мою маленькую девочку, а ты им наивно поверила. Вот, во что это вылилось.   
  
Твои способности… я хотел направить их в мирное русло, милая. Я хотел защитить тебя от себя самой! Ты была очень сильной девочкой, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.   
  
Я тогда сказал, что твой мозг размером с планету. Я действительно не шутил - ты очень умная, тыковка, ты помогала папе, ты делала просто нечто невероятное! Мы вместе пытались очистить эту свалку, чтобы на ней можно было нормально жить. Это все для общего блага.  
  
Я хотел проводить с тобой все время этой гребаной вселенной.   
  
Ты помнишь, как нам было хорошо? Мы сделали столько фотографий вместе. Я же приносил тебе некоторые, думал, что ты будешь чувствовать себя не так одиноко, пока меня нет рядом.  
  


No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight  
Could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say

  
  
Но ты так изменилась, тыковка. Ты стала такой холодной по отношению ко мне. Это потому что блядские Искатели сказали, что я плохой, да? Я не плохой. Я – герой.   
  
Я же все для тебя делал, все! А ты буквально угасала. В твоих прекрасных голубых глазах больше не оставалось никакой надежды, ты будто умирала.   
  
Если бы ты знала, что я чувствовал, видя, как Искатели убивали тебя. Мое сердце просто разрывалось от боли. А ты… ты назвала меня очень плохим словом. Я же просил тебя никогда не ругаться, Энджел.   
  
Мне жаль, что так получилось. Мне не было настолько плохо даже тогда, когда они убили Нишу. Понимаешь? Я потерял тебя, потерял все, а теперь я снова и снова переживаю все эти моменты, находясь в системе самого Гелиоса. Этот бесполезный кусок мяса – Риз, сам доставил меня сюда.   
  
Я бы все отдал, чтобы повернуть время вспять и ты, моя девочка, осталась жива. Мы бы исполнили все наши заветные мечты, мы бы правили Гиперионом вместе. Как король и его принцесса.   
  
Прости, тыковка, но я просто должен отомстить им всем. Ради нас.  
  
Я всегда буду любить тебя.


End file.
